Choices
by HomiesOverHos
Summary: There are times when your choices don't benefit everyone; this is one of those times. **No longer a one-shot**
1. Chapter 1

Breaking up was never easy, it was something that took the toll on both parties unless the relationship was getting dull. Their breakup came after an all-night love making session, one that left her breathless and clinging to his biceps all night as he thrusted deeply in her. It was an ending she never foresaw, who would? Their love was just declared two weeks after a close-collision accident while breathing deeply in the car and clinging to each other. The thought of being without him made her realize how much she loved him, she thought he felt the same as he clung to her in the car.

"This isn't going to work anymore Naomi, we need to break up."

"What?" Naomi grabbed the sheet to her body as their sweat didn't even cool off yet.

"This isn't working anymore." He repeated again, this time slowly saying the words as he got up to grab his clothes.

"What's not working?" She was confused at what her lover was saying, how could he just break up with her now?

"Us. We're not…"

Naomi put her hand up to silence him because she could hear the evident frustration in his voice. "I'm not deaf Roman, what the hell do you mean it's not working? You just got done making love to me and now it's not working?"

Roman shrugged while putting his jeans back on. He didn't say much while looking for his shirt, avoiding her eyes.

"I'm fucking talking to you!" Naomi yelled out.

"What? It isn't working, you're a boring lay, a boring girlfriend, and even your head game was horrific. I used you for sex, I got what I wanted and now I'm leaving. Does that sound more accurate?" Roman sneered at her. "Where is my damn shirt?"

Naomi's mouth fell open as she watched him search for his shirt. She couldn't speak, didn't know what to say to him only than portray her anger.

"Get the fuck out my house."

"What?"

"Get the fuck out my house or I swear for God I will call the police, fuck your damn shirt, get the fuck out and don't ever speak to me again. How fucking dare you?" The tears threatened to fall but she worked through them and her anger. "2 years, Roman, 2 fucking years." Naomi whispered. "Just get out, now."

"I would love to princess but I need my keys."

"I will fucking call you an uber GET THE FUCK OUT NOW." Naomi's voice broke as she yelled at him. She couldn't believe what was happening, this wasn't the man that was just caressing her body less than 10 minutes.

"Not without my keys."

"Roman, please." Naomi wrapped the sheets around her tighter, feeling vulnerable and unclean. She just wanted to cleanse herself of his touch. "Leave."

Roman finally looked at her a softness touching his eyes before the coldness was back. It was so sudden Naomi missed it as Roman picked his keys up from under the bed. "Peace out Princess." Roman blew a cocky kiss at her while still being shirtless.

Naomi didn't speak as the sobs suddenly hit her as she heard him going down the steps. "What did I do?" She kept asking herself, hating how weak she felt but how could he just walk out and leave her?

Roman walked out the house as he leaned his head against her door. He hated what he had to do but it was the only way his ex-wife was allowing him to see his daughter. He could always try to take her to court but didn't want to subject his daughter to more pain but the sob that came from her mouth broke him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry." Roman said against the door. "I do love you."

He took his phone out wanting to text her, wanting to comfort her but instead did nothing as he headed to his car.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This was only supposed to be a one-shot and thanks so much everyone for wanting this to continue. TBH it's different writing Naomi/Roman after spending so much time on Dean/Naomi and how happy they are compared to the drama that's going to ensue. Thanks so much again y'all and please review/favorite/follow, etc.  
P.S. I don't own any characters you recognize nor do I own the WWE.

The next morning Naomi's eyes were bloodshot red from crying all night, the hurt of Roman's words still affected her. The anger and disgust in his voice as he talked her had her shuddering as her alarm kept going off.

 _How do you move on from someone you spent two years with?_

"Two fucking years" Naomi said out loud. It wasn't just a fling, wasn't just something to do. She spent two years with this man and just declared her love for him as he did with her. How do you just move on from two years?

Naomi hit the dismiss button on her phone as she got up to head to the arena. _How in the hell can I see this man every day and just act like nothing is wrong?_

"Oh god." Naomi felt the tears coming to her again as she tried to hold them at bay. "Stop crying. He's not worth your tears." Naomi breathed in deeply as she thought of everything other than the man that just broke her heart.

"It's a new day, a better day, the poison in your life is gone." Naomi said out loud to herself. "A poison you didn't even realize needed to be removed." Naomi said even louder.

Naomi shook her head again as she got ready for her flight to the next WWE event, unsettled that Roman was on the same card as her and on the same flight. She started packing her things as she knew she wasn't going to be at home for a while. She had a match against Becky Lynch that night as she tried to get ready.

 _Later that day_

Naomi arrived at the arena and signed a few autographs while walking in keeping her sunglasses on while praying the eye drops she used did its job. She walked into the door avoiding everyone eyes while waving at her co-workers.

"Hey girl!" The arms that wrapped around her were familiar as it was from her best friend Enzo Amore. She couldn't help but smile at him, he was one of her favorite people on the roster and they got close really soon due to their similar personalities.

"Hey Zo'. I've missed you so much." Enzo kept his arms wrapped around her tightly.

"I can tell, let me go so I can greet you properly." Naomi shrugged out of his arms while hoping she would and wouldn't run into Roman.

"You're easy to miss Nao."

"Are you calling me fat?" Naomi cocked her head to the side.

"I'm talking about your personality, geesh!" Enzo laughed finally before getting serious. "Are you okay?"

Naomi sighed. "Who all knows?"

"Everyone. Roman is here and has been in a shit mood while letting everyone know you're a free agent."

"Oh, how nice of him." Naomi sighed sarcastically hating the fact everyone knew of their breakup now and would either be shooting her sympathy looks. "What did he say exactly?" She couldn't help her curiosity of his words, nothing could be crueler than the words that wouldn't leave her.

'Just that we all have a chance now."

"We?"

"You really undermine your looks, do you know how many guys wanted a chance before Roman?"

"I don't undermine my looks but…" Naomi shrugged not sure how to finish her sentence.

"Are you okay?"

"No but I will be."

"Okay, well heads up because he's coming now."

Naomi resisted the urge to turn around as she felt his presence before seeing him as the air around her got colder.

Roman saw her and he didn't think she looked more beautiful. The sound of her sobs was in his head as she stood there in a simple white tank top and low rise pants. He wanted to pin her against the wall and take her again, feel her moaning beneath him as he thrust into her. He never felt love the way he did with her, she was the key holder to his heart and to let her walk away and the way he ended it was something he would never forget.

Enzo glared at him and Roman chose to ignore it but he couldn't help himself because he needed to hear her voice.

'What's up?"

Naomi looked up at him with a shocked expression on her face. "How fucking dare you?"

"Hey to you too Nao."

"Don't 'hey' me, how dare you? Why are you even here? Get the hell away from me."

Enzo pulled her closer while Roman wanted to snap at his around her so freely. Enzo never fooled him, he always knew he harbored a crush for her but Roman was in the way.

"I'm just speaking, making conversation. I hope you two had a great weekend." Roman winked at Naomi, hating the way he was acting but it had to be done.

"Man…" Enzo started bringing himself closer to Roman.

"He's not worth it, never was and never will be." Naomi put her arms on Enzo's chest wile smiling as Roman narrowed his eyes at the placement of Naomi's hand. She couldn't believe how bold she was being at the moment after crying all night at the man in front of her.

"Never worth it?" Roman raised an eyebrow as he looked her up and down lewdly.

"Never." Naomi spoke defiantly as Enzo wrapped an arm around her waist. "Break a leg out there Roman, figuratively of course."

"Right." Roman's eyes couldn't get off Enzo's arm placement. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" Roman grabbed her elbow, hoping to move her away from Enzo.

"What's up Roman?" Naomi allowed herself to be pulled away hating the way her body still responded to his touch even if it was aggressive.

"I…" Roman wanted to explain to her everything that was going on and place his lips on hers. "I… I need my toothbrush."

 _Really Roman? A damn toothbrush._ His voice thought.

"Okay... you realize I won't be at home for a few weeks, I hope you're not planning ons kipping hygiene until then."

"Just when you can." Roman nervously ran his hands through his hair.

"I, um… I..."

"Hey Nao, you're the second match so you need to speak with Becky." Enzo interrupted not wanting to leave his friend with the man that broke her heart for long.

"Here I come Zo!" Naomi turned her head smiling at him while Roman glared at the other man.

"Is there anything else you want to say in some sort of sad attempt to break me? I'm not going to let you win Roman."

"Is this a contest?"

"You tell me. I mean you just, you just…" Naomi couldn't even finish her sentence instead blowing out a big breath. "What's up Roman?"

"Just my toothbrush."

"I'm not dumb, there's something else going on and since you won't tell me after two damn years, stay the fuck out my life." Naomi put emphasis on her last words as she walked away finally vindicated however feeling a loss in her heart.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't any of these characters, except maybe Mia and Ava. I changed the names of Roman's real wife and child, just feel weird writing a story using their real names.

 _A fucking toothbrush?_ Roman shook his head at how lame his words were but he had to say something to her. _You didn't HAVE to say anything, you wanted to because you miss her already._ The news of their breakup traveled fast but Roman knew the minute he told Seth Rollins anything, words was going to get out. That man just couldn't keep his weasel mouth shut.

His phone started ringing as he saw the name and rolled his eyes. "What's up Mia?"

"Is that anyway to greet the mother of your child?

"I'm at work Mia, is Ava okay?"

"She's fine. She wanted to talk to you real quick."

Roman was silent while waiting for his baby girl to get on the phone but still heard Mia's breathing. "Where is she?"

"You're done with her right?"

Roman didn't speak for a moment still pissed on her using his relationship as a hold on him, a form of blackmail that he allowed her to manipulate. "We're done." He clenched his teeth on his words.

"Don't take that tone with me. You did this Roman, you did. I just put your promises to work."

"Put Ava on the phone."

"Hold on darling. " Mia called their daughter to the room as she handed their 6-year old the phone. Roman promised her he was going to see her soon while he paced backstage.

"When are you and Naomi taking me to Disney World again?"

"Sweetie."

"Daddy! You two premised!"

"I'm going to take you still."

"I want Naomi! She was going to help me dress up like Elsa and she already helped play with my hair to do it."

"Naomi is…"

Roman could hear talking in the background and he knew it was Mia speaking with their daughter. She never forgot anything they said to her and hoped she wasn't making matters worse. "Mommy said she's going to take me with you but tell Naomi she's not off the hook."

Roman laughed at his daughter's bluntness as he saw the time for him to get ready was coming. "I will let her know Princess, Daddy got to go to work. I love you okay."

"Love you too daddy and tell Naomi I love her too!"

Roman's face fell as he made a broken promise to his child. "I will sweetie, I will talk to you tomorrow." He disconnected the call not even wanting to speak to his ex-wife anymore after that. He hated lying to his baby girl and hated the relationship between her and Naomi being ruined because of his spiteful ex. _Quit calling her your ex Roman, that's part of the problem you're having right now._

He shook his head of his thoughts when he saw his twin cousins Jimmy and Jey Uso walking up towards him. "Sup Uce!" Jimmy yelled out. "What the hell is wrong with you breaking up with fine ass Naomi? You know the locker room talking and I know you're my cousin and all but… you left _that_ hanging, so don't be mad if I want to swoop on it."

"You better not swoop on shit." Roman glared at him still upset with the conversation with Mia.

"Why not? You broke up with her. I mean I know blood is thicker than water but nothing is thicker than Naomi."

"Jimmy, keep playing with me and I'm going to beat your ass." Roman sneered at him while speaking. He didn't want anyone "hopping" on shit especially his cousin but if anything he wandered about Enzo.

"Enzo is going to swoop first anyways." Jey chimed in laughing. "He's had a crush on her forever before our God like cousin got her."

"Why'd you two break up?" Jimmy questioned. "Is everything okay? All jokes aside. I know you loved her."

"Loved, had in whatever position I wanted." Roman said cockily trying to gain back his bravado to keep the appearance up as he noticed they had a small audience.

"Come on Ro'"

"Leave it, we're over, YOU just don't touch her." Roman pointed at Jimmy emphasizing his words.

Roman couldn't stop thinking about Jey words on Enzo. He questioned the friendship between Naomi and Enzo but she always let it be known they were just friends and he hoped that was the case. He couldn't fault her for moving on because he tried to use words to hurt her but he couldn't stay away from her.

"Speak of the devil." Jey interrupted his thoughts as all three turned their heads to see Naomi and Becky walking passed laughing.

Roman couldn't keep his eyes off her, she always exuded this bright aura after a match and he could see the sweat dripping down her shorts while noting her body language.

"Gentleman… Roman." Becky sneered at him as an afterthought.

"Looking good Becky." Roman called out as she walked by him.

"Excuse me?!" Becky's head turned sharply while Naomi rolled her eyes. She couldn't understand why he couldn't just let her breathe. He broke up with her in the worst way imaginable, humiliated her to their peers, and was now hitting on one of her friends in front of her.

"I was just saying, you look good."

"How dare you, you big piece of…"

"Becky!" Naomi yelled out standing a few feet away from the trio. "Not worth it."

"Ah come on Naomi, not worth it?" _What the hell are you doing Roman?_ "Your moans said a different story or maybe calling me daddy all night, how about you come to my room tonight for a repeat performance? There's nothing sexier than you across my knees as daddy spanks that round ass."

Naomi smiled while shaking her head. "I did too much for your ego apparently, I was picturing someone else the entire time, daddy" Naomi said in a condescending voice while keeping a smile on her face. "So many better lovers in the bedroom kept going through my mind. I know one of those meet the daddy requirements."

There was a small audience around watching them back and forth.

"Oh Naomi, you wound me. Shall I pull out the proof that I'm sure you were talking about me."

Naomi shook her head tired of whatever game he was playing. He broke up with her, he used her, yet she has been in defense mode for the past 24 hours.

"Roman, you win. I'm not playing these games. I hope you know I'm not going to wait around for you to tell me what's going on through that dim thick ass skull of yours. Becky, seriously let's go. I gotta catch up with Zo, he's my road buddy tonight."

"I love you and Zo!" Becky said in glee walking towards Naomi and making sure Roman heard. "Definitely a better guy than your last boyfriend, whatever his name was."

The two girls walked off as Jimmy and Jey looked over at Roman.

"Told you Enzo was going to move in and from that show you just put on, you still love her so we need to know what the hell is going on?" 

A/N: This is going to be shorter than my other two stories. I am kind of winging this one since it wasn't supposed to be a multi-chapter. I need to sit more and plot this out but this scene was in my head and I went with it.


	4. Chapter 4

After the house show where Roman successfully defended his title he hit the road with his cousins explaining to them the stipulation that led to the breakup between him and Naomi.

"Man, you're going out like a sucker." Jimmy chimed in after hearing the full story. "You're losing out just because of her."

"We know it's deeper than that. I have a lot to work out with the lawyer and handle this in the best way for Ava."

"Do you think she doesn't know something isn't wrong? You don't even live there anymore."

"I know, I know. It's not easy man."

"Uh, hello! Don't you think I know?" Jimmy was confused on Roman's situation he was no longer with the mother of his children either and they adjusted well.

'I know, it's just…"

"You're a fucking chicken." Jey finished his sentence. "I know you have a child with her but don't you think you owe Naomi some sort of explanation and not just leave her like that?"

Roman was glad he wasn't driving because he used his free hand to rub his face. "I know. I will talk to her soon."

"Soon? Afte3r that stunt you pulled you're lucky she didn't smack the shit out of you."

"What the hell was that all about anyway?

"I don't know. I had to say something to her."

"And you thought going into asshole mode was the way to go huh?" Jimmy shook his head at his cousin while side eyeing him. "I don't get you some days. I know you want to be the perfect father but you can't please everyone besides, Ava loves Naomi and wouldn't mind her being a step mom."

"Who said anything about marriage?" Roman mumbled but he knew in his heart that's where he wanted to head with her. He wanted the whole fantasy and through all his new flings after the split between him and Mia, Naomi was the one that challenged him.

"Oh please! It was written all over your face, so now my question is what are you going to do about it now?"

"I don't know."

"Just tell her, you can't even last 48 hours. I've seen you texting and erasing for the past 2 hours man." Jey looked over at him since he was the one driving and kept noticing Roman's phone lighting up then going black again.

"It's not that easy. I can't just break her heart, you didn't hear nor see her cry Uce."

"Unbreak her heart."

"Say you love her again."

Jimmy and Jey broke into an off-key rendition of Toni Braxton's "Unbreak My Heart" while Roman rolled his eyes again at them. "Are you two done?"

"Don't interrupt us man, that long note was coming up."

Roman couldn't help but laugh but knew they were right. He had to tell Naomi the truth or risk truly losing her if he hadn't already.

"I could beat Roman's ass for you if you want." Enzo said while switching lanes. "He may be a big dude but I learned some tips from Cass, just hit them in the damn knees, brings 'em down quicker."

"No, no need for that." Naomi rubbed her temples replaying Roman being an asshole which she normally loved but not in this situation. It was as if he was throwing his betrayal in her face but she also knew deep in her heart something more was going on.

"You deserve better."

"That I do."

"Well I… you know." Enzo started before Naomi's phone went off loudly. "I bet that's him."

Naomi checked her phone not confirming with her best friend that he was right.

 _Missing daddy?_

Naomi wanted to toss her phone out the window at that moment but decided to respond back. She hated the hold he had on her but she couldn't get pass him over a measly 36 hours, love didn't work that way unfortunately.

 _I can't miss him when he's sitting right next to me._ Naomi smiled at her words as she hit send on her phone.

"I was right huh?"

"Hmm..?"

"Your smile. That was the smile of an 'I'm getting back at him' woman."

"Is it that obvious?"

"When it comes to him? Yeah. I don't get why you're entertaining him but one plus one equals three when it comes to Roman."

Naomi sighed. "I wish I could not respond or not care but it's not easy besides, he's trying it Zo and I'm not the one to be tried."

Roman read back the text from Naomi out loud while Jimmy and Jey laughed on.

"Come on, you know Nao isn't a weak woman! Yeah she cried out of hurt but Zo is going to move in quick, fast, and in a hurry." Jey laughed seeing they were only 10 miles from their exit.

"You can't even be mad because you brought this on yourself." Jey piped back. "I mean, you're good looking and all but no woman is going to be played and just cry over you especially since I know her phone is off the hook."

"Who the hell else is interested so I can break their legs?"

"I'm not a snitch but the man that is in the car with her right now is the number one suspect."

Roman was quiet and in his thoughts because he never had any ill will feelings towards Enzo and looked at him and Cass as his boys in spite of the close relationship him and Naomi had. His cousins were making him rethink things and if he was lying in wait to get at his girl.

Naomi kept checking her phone to see if Roman responded and got nothing finally putting it away as Enzo checked out what she was doing from the corner of his eye.

"Stop watching me, I put it away." Naomi knew he was watching her and she also had a feeling that Enzo had a crush on her.

"I didn't even say anything."

"Your eyes are huge and I know you're looking at me."

"Can you blame a guy for being worried about his best friend?"

"No. I appreciate it." Naomi used her left hand to squeeze his right hand. "I love you for it Zo."

"You better girl!" Zo winked out the side of his eye while their hands were still adjoined and he didn't say anything.

"We're here!" He yawned out while pulling up to the front of the hotel in the next city.

"That we are, all due to your expert driving. I got you the next trip."

"It's been a minute it's normally just Cass and I but since he's on vacation with 'Mella I was going to have to do it alone."

"I miss those two."

"Same, you know he's the ying to my yang and the blueberry to my pie."

Enzo put the car in park as the Valet came out. They grabbed their things out the car when at the same time Jey was pulling up.

"Oh great." Naomi moaned out. "I'm going up to my room, I can't deal with this."

Enzo put a protective arm around her when he saw Roman hopping out the car, narrowing his eyes at the two.

"Ah, Naomi, long time no see."

Naomi turned up her face at him. "Boy, you just saw me. Don't act brand new and not now. I'm too tired for this shit."

"Umm... guys, were outside." Jey opened the door to get out. "You can talk inside."

"There's nothing to talk about!" Naomi clenched out walking through the revolving doors of the hotel.

Roman was about to follow after her and forego his bags before Enzo put his hand out. "Not tonight Roman. Just, leave her be."

"Don't get involved in this man." Roman plucked his small hand down. "Besides, I don't know if anyone broke the news to Naomi but we're still sharing a room." Roman winked as he walked off after her.

"Don't get involved Zo." Jimmy warned him grabbing his things out the car. "It's more than what you think."

"Don't get involved? Have you seen how broken she is man? I can't just watch that happen because your cousin is a cocky asshole."

"Ay, that's our cousin, so watch what you say man." Jey warned him walking into the hotel.

"I am definitely not scared." Enzo retorted following behind him and seeing Naomi argue with the front desk.

"No, we need separate rooms ASAP, right damn now!"

"I'm sorry miss." The woman at the front desk said a bit frightened by the outburst so late. "We have a convention here and the reservation was made months ago."

"Hey Nao!" Enzo called out knowing how tired she was. "Just room with me instead and Roman can keep the room." He walked towards the front desk to check in so that he could get Naomi out the situation.

Naomi turned around to him a grateful look on her face. "Thanks Zo." Naomi switched her head back to the front desk and almost spoke but decided against it turning to head towards her room but her path was blocked by Roman. "Move."

"You're really going to stay in the room with him?"

"Why would I stay with you, I was nothing but a horrible lay or was there more to that story?"

Roman felt cornered and challenged. He finally had the moment where he could talk to her and say everything but Ava's image popped in his head and he had to resolve his home life first.

"Yo Enzo. Her mouth skills need work, maybe you can teach her before she comes back." Roman smiled before walking past him.

Enzo wanted to attack him at the moment but the last thing he needed was headlines of him fighting the WWE champ but couldn't help but to respond. "Oh, you really think she'll be back? That's cute." Enzo walked over to Naomi taking her hand in his. He noticed she was about to attack Roman and she didn't need the backlash from the WWE officials either. "Come on Gorgeous, you need some sleep."

Jimmy and Jey kept looking between the trios waiting to see who was going to respond first and instead Roman shook his head laughing while inside seething with anger as his woman went upstairs with another man.

Naomi hit her head against the elevator door blowing out her anger. She was thankful to Enzo again or stopping her from slapping the hell out of Roman. "Thanks Zo, in more ways than one."

"I just wanted to diffuse the situation. I wasn't going to make you room with him when I have a whole room."

Naomi smiled and closed her eyes trying to quell her anger. "How long is this going to go on?" Naomi whispered out loud.

"Until he tells you whatever the hell that is going on." Enzo answered. He knew she wasn't talking to him and regardless of his feelings he wasn't going to leave Naomi in the dark as he relayed the brief conversation he had with the Usos.

"I'm not going to wait on him to finally tell me. I guess he doesn't trust me enough and if he wants to continue pushing me away, he's winning."

Enzo was about to speak again but the elevator chimed letting them know they reached their floor. They stepped out heading towards his room by reading the signs.

"We'll just focus on getting you some sleep." Enzo said as he opened the door. "Umm… I hope you don't mind there being one bed. I can sleep on the floor if it gets too weird."

"Boy, I don't care if you're in the bed. I know you want a good night rest just as I do. I'm going to take a shower first."

Naomi took her bag into the bathroom and Enzo heard the shower running. "You're just going to sleep in the bed with the woman you've been crushing on for the past few months, you can do this." Enzo tried to give himself a pep talk finally admitting out loud that he did have small feelings for her.

He sat on the edge of the bed listening to the sounds of the shower and knowing she was beyond the door, fully nude and he tried to keep his thoughts PG. After what seemed like eternity Naomi walked out in a white tank top and some low cut shorts.

Enzo inwardly groaned. _This is going to be a long night._

"Go ahead Zo." Naomi bent over putting her bag up before snuggling in the bed.

Enzo grabbed his bed and took the longest shower hoping she would be sleep when he got out of the shower. He kept repeating the mantra in his head of having nothing but G-rated thoughts especially with her so close for the first time.

He opened the door in some sweats without a shirt and his wish of her being sleep was true. Enzo blew out a sigh of relief as he slipped into the bed as quietly as he could without waking her.

"Nao, Nao, Nao, what am I going to do with you? Enzo whispered quietly looking at her breathe deeply and her full lips were partially opened. He got comfortable on his back as Naomi groaned and scooted closer to him.

"It's going to be a long night." Enzo repeated again as he put his arm around her bringing her closer to him and her arm went around his waist cuddling him. "A very long night."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I didn't give up on this story but honestly it wasn't supposed to continue so I needed to get my thoughts together somewhat.

Enzo didn't sleep at all at night as he couldn't believe how close Naomi was to him, lying next to him, in his arms. Her mouth was slightly open while she slept and he was enthralled with how white her teeth were, how perfect her lips were and wanted nothing to do but kiss them.

Meanwhile Roman was in his room unable to sleep as well hating his thoughts of where Naomi was. He couldn't deny how much he missed her, he needed to get things right at home, and let her know what was going on. He knew the longer he kept quiet the further he was pushing her away. He knew he was going to have to tell her soon but his fear of pushing her further away nagged at his brain.

The rest of the night was listless for both men in different situations that involved the same woman and neither of them were in the position to tell her how they felt.

Naomi opened her eyes slowly feeling a protective arm around her waist and at this moment she was grateful to have someone like Enzo as her friend. The heartache of Roman still tugged at her but she wasn't going to let him get to her. There was something going on with him, she could see it in his eyes but what she wouldn't do was waste time on someone who went out their way to make her feel uncomfortable about their mistakes.

Naomi stared at Enzo, his hair was disheveled and remember first meeting him and thinking he was slightly odd but it was the uniqueness of his physical features plus his personality that drew her to him. He helped her hide her relationship with Roman when it first started due to not wanting to be the topic of discussion, he was her shoulder to lean on out of all the guys. She had a great friendship with all the females but when it came to the guys, Enzo was her go to.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Enzo mumbled out feeling Naomi's eyes on her.

"Your eyes aren't even open how the hell did you know I was staring at you?"

"I'm a ninja, master of knowing when a beautiful woman is checking me out."

"I'm not checking you out."

Enzo slowly opened his eyes and to Naomi they seemed bluer than ever, it was different being in this space with him under these circumstances. He was an attractive man but she was so taken by Roman that she never considered anything more between them.

"You're checking me out and really hard right now girl." Enzo smiled and covered his mouth yawning.

Naomi rolled her eyes at him while pretending to turn her back on him. "Oh no you don't." Enzo was quick to pull her waist closer to him while laughing. "You're not going anywhere."

"You know I can out wrestle you right?"

"Out flip you mean but I'm the ace when it comes to wrestling."

"Wanna bet?"

The two started play wrestling in bed with Enzo overpowering her and ending up on top of her, enjoying the feel of her body too much that he hoped his body didn't react to her.

"I win." Enzo smiled as he held her wrists down lightly on the bed.

"Or you think." Naomi slid underneath his body as much as she could with the sheets on the bed while putting her knee close to his genitals. "I can end your ability to have kids right now, so who wins really?"

"Not the bad boys, they do work."

"I can end it right now so admit who's your master?"

"Master?"

"Fine, admit I win."

"You win, you win." Enzo got out feeling her knee rub against his crotch this early was starting to arouse him and he didn't want the embarrassment of her feeling it.

Naomi started laughing while staring at his chest from her position, it was nice, smaller than Roman's but nice all the same. There was a small trail of hair on his chest and she wiggled her hands free and her fingers started to trail on the hair before tickling him.

"Stop!" Enzo was laughing letting Naomi go. "Master, you win."

"Finally!" Naomi stopped her motions as her phone went off interrupting their playful morning.

"It's going to be Roman."

"It could be my mom." 

"Nao, I know these things, it's going to be Roman."

Enzo got off of her so she could get up and grab her phone off the hotel table. He watched her expression as she read the text.

 _We need to talk._

"I told ya' I was right."

"Shut up. It's not like we bet any money."

"What did he say?"

"He wants to talk."

"And? Your thoughts?" 

"I don't know." Naomi shrugged. "I don't want to feel stupid running to him when he finally comes to his senses."

"Honest opinion?"

"Please."

Enzo knew this was his chance, the time he could ruin her relationship with Roman and any chance to get back with him but she asked for his honest opinion and that's what he was going to give her. "Talk to him. You don't fall out of love within a couple of days unfortunately and you two were happy, in spite of him being in asshole mode and… once you hear what he has to say go from there."

Naomi nodded her head. "This shit is going to hurt probably."

"It is going to hurt." Enzo went to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I would talk to him and you can do one of to two things, move on or move forward with him."

"Why can't it just be easier than this?"

"It's life. Text him back and let him know you're on your way." He let her go feeling in his heart it was going to be the latter and he would go back to being the sideline crush. He would continue watching her as she was happy until he found someone to make him feel the same. "I love you girl and would never steer you wrong."

"Don't drive off without me."

"You think it's going to go bad?"

"Okay, that might not be positive thinking but I know whatever he's hiding is going to shake some shit up."

"Thank you for always being here." Naomi turned around to kiss his cheek. "I love you too."

Enzo felt her words to his core but knew she didn't mean it the way he did. She moved away from him grabbing the key card to head up to see Roman.

"Wish me luck" Naomi turned around smiling catching the look on his face before he quickly fixed it.

"All sorts of luck!"


	6. Chapter 6

Naomi left the room feeling apprehensive about her talk with Roman but knew Enzo was right, it was only going to go one of two ways and in spite of his behavior she was still in love with him. Naomi sighed finally reaching his door and prepared to knock however the door opened.

"Hey." Roman looked like he hadn't slept all night, his long hair was pulled into a high messy bun and was sporting shorts and one of his muscle tees.

"Hey? Oh, no insults now? I guess since you don't have an audience you don't want to make disparaging comments to me, huh?" Naomi walked into the room all attitude.

"I just want to talk." Roman put his hands up in defense. "I thought about you all night, in bed with another man and it drove me crazy."

"Oh but I am a bad lay or wait, no that's all I was so why would it matter if I was laid up in bed with someone else? How would you feel Roman? How would it feel if I told you Enzo and I made love?" Naomi crossed her arms around herself upset and finally finding her voice again.

"I'm sorry Naomi! I'm sorry for everything that I said to you, does that make it better?"

"No! It doesn't. What's going on? Why did you just leave me like that?"

"Take a seat."

"I'll stand, talk now."

"Okay, so you know things are rocky between Mia and I well since we split and she was holding my daughter over my head. She knew about our relationship and wasn't happy but then she told me that if I didn't beak it off with you; I couldn't see my daughter. It was stupid of me not to tell you about it but I was thinking of her first and foremost."

"Did you think I wouldn't understand? Do you think I wouldn't have helped you at all? Roman, you tried to destroy me, you intentionally hurt me and all you had to do was talk to me."

"I know." Roman took a seat on the edge of the bed. "I was thinking of Ava first. She's the first in my heart and always will be."

Naomi sighed and took a seat next to him talking a hold of his hand. "I love you and I love your daughter. I would never make you choose between us but I would've understood more and gave you any emotional support you needed."

"I know." Roman repeated and blew out a huge breath. "There's more."

"More?"

"Mia and I are still married."

Naomi dropped his hand quickly like it was on fire, and hopped off the bed. "What? You're what?"

"We split years ago but a divorce was never filed until I finally did it recently."

"I can't believe this shit." Naomi said lowly while glaring at him. "You just conveniently forgot to tell me that you're still with your wife. You allowed me to sleep with you, made me fall in love with you, and you're married?!"

"I filed it 8 months ago but she keeps contesting it! I'm trying to be free and still keep my daughter Naomi, do you know how hard this is?"

"I don't care how hard it is. You had 2 years, 2 damn years to tell me that you were still married!" Naomi shook her head at his words still in disbelief. "You lied to me, our whole relationship is a lie."

"It's not a lie. Do you think I really faked love for you? I love you. I'm with you. I was never with her at all during our relationship nor anyone else, it's been just you for the past two years."

Naomi rubbed her hands through her hair. "I can't with this news right now. I need a moment." Roman stood up walking closer to Naomi, trying to take her in his arms but she pushed him away. "Don't touch me."

"Don't do this Naomi."

"You lied, you deliberately hurt me, and you withheld information. I don't even know who you are."

"I'm the same person."

Naomi chuckled sarcastically. "Yeah the same person that called me a bad lay and the bullshit you just sprouted on me. No, No, Roman you're not the same person. I just need my space right now."

"I'll do whatever you want."

"You have no choice at this time, you took mine away from me so now I'm taking yours."


End file.
